


Secrets

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Date gone wrong, F/M, First Time, Fox Character, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Hyena Anatomy, Lion/Hyena Character, POV First Person, Tiger/House Cat Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: Allá, a lion/hyena hybrid, has been rooming with her childhood friend, Diego for a while, trying to ignore the memory of him promising his hand in marriage to her when they were six.Unfortunately, a first date goes bad, and Diego ends up coming to her aid.
Relationships: Allá/Diego, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> These are all my characters.

“So hot,” Frank breathed, his muzzle pressing against the crook of my neck. I mewled, the sound ridiculous, though in the moment I didn’t care. 

It had been ages since I’d even dared getting this close to a potential partner, Frank’s sneaky fingers tugging at the button of my shorts as he ground needily against my thigh.

I drew a foot up, claws hooking inside the waistband of his jeans to try and pull them down, even as they stuck along the bone of his tail, making him yelp.

“Needy kitty,” the fox growled playfully, and shucked off my shorts in a single motion, tossing them to the floor where they clanked against the hardwood with the heavy contents of the pockets, “I can smell how wet you are...” he trailed his handpaw down my bared stomach, body slinking back, moving to get at where my panties pressed, slick and hot against me and- oh fuck.

The realization of what was coming hit me at the same moment it hit Frank, literally in his case, as he moved to pull off my underwear.

“What the hell!?” The fox yelped, scrambling back on the mattress.

My stomach twisted, here it was. The same thing that happened every time.

“What is that?” Frank asked, voice a mix of shock and anger. Fuck.

“It’s- well- it’s... my clit.” I could hardly force the words out, already knowing what was coming next. There wasn’t any use in trying to avoid it. Trying to make the situation any better than it was.

“You’re-“ Frank’s lips drew back in a disgusted snarl, “Ah, god! I can’t believe this! I did not sign up for some- some- some freak cock!” Frank got up from the bed, hackles bristling along his bare back as he searched for his shirt. He grabbed it up off the floor and yanked it over his head, tail bushed out. “Freak!” He snarled over his shoulder, and slammed my bedroom door behind him.

I sat in stunned silence for a moment, heart pounding with a mixture of humiliation, sadness, and lingering arousal. Fuck. I should’ve known. The thought circled around my head like a dark cloud as my breath hitched, and I felt my lips pulling back in a sob. Fuck. Fuck, why had I been stupid enough to bring him home?

As I curled on the bed, body shaking with sobs, I heard another door open. Shit, I’d forgotten about Diego.

I could hear him talking with Frank, though I couldn’t make out their words at first. Then Frank started shouting.

“Damnit, dude, do you even know what kind of freak you have in there!?” Frank ranted, beginning to rave aloud.

I could hear snarls, though I couldn’t tell who they came from.

“Get out of here!” That was Diego, his deep growl rising above Frank’s higher, yapping voice.

“Like I’d want to stay with that thing in the next room!” Frank barked.

“Out! I don’t ever want to see you around here again!” Diego’s voice was filled with unbridled anger, and even through my tears I shuddered for Frank’s sake. I had sparred against Diego enough to know that he could back up any threat he threw at my date.

“Don’t push me, stripy!” Frank snarled, and I could hear a loud shuffling of the men fighting in the main room.

I should go out there and stop them, I thought absently, though I knew I wouldn’t be able to in my state.

“Get! Out!” Diego’s shout rose over the altercation, and in the same moment the apartment shook with the force of the front door being slammed shut, and a heavy, metallic clunk signaled the deadbolt being set.

Several moments of silence passed, until a soft knock sounded at my bedroom door.

“Allá?” Diego’s voice was soft and concerned, but I shrank away from it, tail curling up between my legs.

I couldn’t let him see me like this. Diego may only be my roommate, but... if he knew, would he still want me as a roommate? Would he throw me out? It was his name on the lease, after all. There was no reason for him to keep me around.

“Allá, I’m coming in, okay?” 

I curled up into the fetal position, tucking my knees as hard as I could against my chest, hoping to god that he wouldn’t see what they hid. I wanted to shout at him to go away, to leave me alone, that I didn’t need help, but I could barely draw a breath through my sobs, much less form words.

I heard the door creak open, and then the soft sound of Diego’s paws across the floor as he stepped into the room.

—

Diego stopped in his tracks, breath catching in his throat at the sight that greeted him inside Allá’s room.

A different animal may have not been able to see in the darkness, with only the dim glow of a far off street light filtering through the flimsy curtains to illuminate it, but with his night hunter’s eyes, he could see the scene clear as day.

Allá lay curled on the bed, knees tucked tightly against her chest and her tail wrapped up between her legs in fear. Her shirt was flung to the floor, her bra hanging loosely from her shoulders where it was unhooked. Her legs were equally bared, shorts tossed somewhere to the side with underwear wrapped awkwardly around her calves. He could smell the lingering headiness of sex, and he forced down the way it was making his mouth water.

His friend was sobbing in her bed, and he had just had to push her date forcefully out the front door.

He wished that he could comfort her the way his mother would have, licking her ears and mane, purring until she laughed. Instead, he sat at the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the fact that she was practically naked beside him. Now was not the time to think about his crush.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and reached out cautiously for her shoulder. At his touch she flinched away, and he withdrew quickly. She didn’t respond, only continued crying, and the gnawing concern began to dig harder at his gut, “Did he hurt you?” Just the thought made his blood boil, and his claws slid in and out of their sheaths where he held the edge of the mattress.

Allá shook her head, and a cautious relief eased over him. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, “because if he laid a claw on you I swear I’ll tear that fuzzy tail of his clean off.”

—

I bit down the beginnings of a smile, feeling the soft thump against the mattress as Diego’s tail lashed from side to side. I shook my head again, not daring to trust my voice.

“Good.” Diego sighed, and I felt the bed shift with his exhale. Diego was sweet, despite his tough, bouncer-like demeanor.

He didn’t say anything more, and I hiccuped with my sobs, biting them back in the silence that had settled over the room. Part of me wished he would get up and go away, though the other part wanted nothing more than for him to stay as close as possible.

Slowly my sobs subsided, and I drew in long gasps through my mouth, unable to breathe through my nose. The mattress shifted beside me, and I held my breath as I felt Diego lay down next to me, one strong arm wrapping around my chest.

Not saying a word, he began to lick my ears, a low purr rumbling in his chest.

I let out my breath, surprised by the wave of calm comfort the washed over me. Diego’s tongue was raspy against my large ears, and tugged gently through my short mane. I leaned back against him, and felt his arm squeeze me back, though we still exchanged no words.

His low purr rumbled from his chest through my back, and I tucked myself up against his body, still clothed in shorts and a tank top from the day.

“I’ve got you, Ay.” Diego murmured, and I could feel him wrap one long, muscular leg over both of my shorter ones as I closed my eyes, safe and secure next to Diego...

—

The morning light was bright against my closed eyelids, and I shut them tighter, trying to bury my head against my pillow. My fur felt tight and crusty around my eyes, and I scrunched up my face at the sensation.

There was a heavy weight across my body, and I raised my hand to feel what it was. An arm. A muscular, furry arm.

I groaned as the events of the night before came flooding back to me, from the horrible fight with Frank to Diego coming to my aid.

Diego.

I could hear him beside me, wrapped around my body in his day clothes, as he breathed in a soft, steady rhythm in his sleep. I could also feel him, stiff length pressing against my bare ass through his basketball shorts.

My stomach dropped, and I shifted uncomfortably, trying to reach down and pull up my underwear without waking Diego.

“Mm, morning.” Diego murmured against the back of my neck, nose nuzzling into my mane.

I stiffened. Shit. Shit, shit, fuck. What if he saw? I pulled my legs up, tucking them to my stomach to hide any evidence of the true size of my clit. It was probably hidden once more now, tucked safely inside of my sheath where no one could see. Still, I didn’t want to risk it.

“Allá?” Diego asked, his thumb playing cautiously across the fur that ruffled beneath the underwire of my bra.

I sucked in a breath. What was he doing? Diego and I had been best friends since we were cubs, so close that he had even proposed once. We had been six, and he had used a Ring Pop, but that had been decades ago.

We had lost touch as pre-teens, and had only wound up reconnecting through a mutual friend when I needed a place to live. It had been amazing being with Diego again, and, though I wouldn’t admit it, I certainly hadn’t forgotten our childhood promises, but this... Diego had grown into an incredibly handsome man, I would be an idiot not to think so, but... I had never dared imagine that he might have the same feelings. Still, the way his large body was wrapped around me, his fingers running softly through my fur, hell, his erection pressed against my backside, it was all hard to deny the signs.

“D?” I whispered, barely daring to breathe, “Are you... I mean... um... your hand...?”

“Is it okay?” Diego asked, real concern in his voice, and his fingers stopped playing in my fur.

Is it okay? The question almost made me laugh. Yes, it was okay! And yet... the pleasant tingle between my legs made me unsure. The last thing I wanted was a repeat of last night...

“Yeah, it’s okay.” I whispered finally, breathing in cautious, measured breaths.

Diego’s hand slid up, and easily pushed my bra down from where it was practically off already, barely hanging against my breasts. Diego’s fingers began to play at my nipples, soft paw pads rubbing over the quickly hardening nubs.

I sucked in a breath, and pressed forward into his hand. I felt as well as heard his chuckle, and bit at my lower lip when his fingers pinched, rolling the hard nipple between the soft flesh of his paw pads.

Diego began to lave the cradle of my neck, rough tongue tugging at the short fur there as his fingers explored my breasts, pinching, tugging, and even just petting the soft fur that covered them.

I moaned, leaning back into him. Even as my body reacted to his touch, the feeling of comfort and safety that I had felt last night remained. Nothing could touch me here, wrapped up in Diego’s arms. Nothing would dare.

Diego’s left arm, wrapped above me, left my breasts, petting over the soft, fluffy fur of my stomach as it slid slowly downward.

I froze, the sudden fear of him finding out my secret curdling in my belly.

Diego stopped his ministrations, and propped himself up on his right elbow, peering down at me with eyebrows knit in concern. “Allá? Is something wrong?”

I gulped, trying to figure out how to explain. I couldn’t bare the thought of Diego reacting the same way Frank had, couldn’t bare the idea that this gentle, caring man who had come to my aid might recoil from me in disgust and anger. My eyes and throat stung with the press of tears. I couldn’t... I couldn’t...

“Oh, Allá...” Diego’s voice was a whisper, and the mattress shifted as he lowered himself back down to tuck against me, his thumb coming to wipe the tears from my eyes. “I shouldn’t have... not after last night... God, I’m such an idiot.” Diego growled at himself, and I felt him tuck his muzzle against the back of my neck.

I drew in a shaky breath. Diego thought this was his fault? “No, D... it’s not...” my voice cracked, and I twined my fingers with his, squeezing his hand, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t do anything wrong at all.” My gut twisted. I may not want Diego to learn my secret, but I didn’t want him to think he had caused this reaction in me either.

“Are you sure?” Diego asked, using his thumb to rub circles on the back of my hand, “because you don’t have to make me feel better. You don’t-“

“No, D. This doesn’t have anything to do with you. You’re... you’re perfect.” The words stuck in my throat, and I felt my fur heat as I said them.

Diego laughed, just a small, surprised giggle. “Okay, I believe you.” He snuggled against me, giving my shoulders a squeeze with his biceps. “But then... what is the matter?” He asked.

“I... I don’t know if I can tell you that.” I admitted, staring stoically at the threading on my pillowcase.

“Are you feeling self-conscious?” Diego asked.

“Um... sort of.” I muttered. Self-conscious seemed like a massive understatement.

“Because we used to take baths together, it’s not like there’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Well, actually...” I started.

“You’ve seen my penis dozens of times. I promise, whatever it is, I won’t care. I won’t laugh, or say anything mean, or anything like that.” Diego assured me, sitting up on the bed and pulling me up with him.

I kept my knees pulled to my chest, tail wrapped up between my legs as I arranged myself so I was facing Diego, breathing deeply to try and soothe my rising anxiety.

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” Diego begged, taking my hands in his, “is it your size? Because you have to know I don’t care about that. You always wear these tight shorts and a sports bra in class, and hell if it doesn’t make me hard every time. I love your thighs, your belly...” his words trailed off, and he let go of one of my hands to stroke down over my shin, my legs blocking him from my lower body.

I sucked in a deep breath, my body responding eagerly to Diego’s praise. “It’s not my size... though, it is nice to hear.” I admitted, inwardly preening despite my anxiety.

“Then what is it?” He asked, locking his green eyes with my hazel ones. “Please, Allá, help me understand.”

“You...” I could barely say the words, “you promise you won’t... won’t hate me?”

Diego’s eyes went wide. “Of course not, Allá! Nothing about you could ever make me hate you! I said it when I was six and I’ll say it every day until I die: no matter what happens, no matter how much we change, you’ll always be my best friend, and I will always, always, love you.”

I sobbed, unable to hold back the swell of emotions that crashed over me at his words. Still, the smile that split my features spoke the joy that I couldn’t articulate. “You remember that day?” I managed, eyes wide in amazement.

“Of course I do, Allá, I never forgot.” Diego assured me, reaching out to caress my muzzle. “Now please, tell me what’s wrong.”

I took a deep, soothing breath, psyching myself up as much as trying to soothe myself. “Well... you know how my dad was a hyena?”

Diego nodded, “of course. That’s why you have your cute brown spots.”

My fur heated with a blush, “yeah, well... I got something else from that too...” Hardly daring to breathe, I lowered my knees, sliding into a crisscross position so my secret was painfully obvious, still engorged and standing at attention from our earlier canoodling.

Diego’s eyebrows raised, taking in what lay between my legs in cautious surprise. “Is that a...?” He trailed off, looking to me for further explanation.

“It’s... my clitoris,” I said with a sigh, feeling a cautious flare of hope flickering in my chest. “Female hyenas... they have clits like this... humans used to think that the bigger hyenas were the males because of it, but the real males actually have really small dicks, and females have cl-“

“Allá.” Diego held up a hand, stopping my rambling. “This is what you were so scared of me seeing?” He asked, lowering his hand to stroke my inner thigh.

“Well... yeah.” I admitted, surprised at how casually he was taking all this.

“‘Cause I already kinda knew that.”

“What!?” I stared at him in amazement, my mind reeling.

“See, I actually dated a hyena girl in college.”

“You did?” I asked.

“Yeah, it didn’t exactly work out. I realized pretty quickly that I wasn’t actually in love with her, since, well... I realized that the only reason I liked her in the first place was because she reminded me of you.” Diego admitted, shrugging.

“Really?” I could barely wrap my brain around Diego not caring about my clit, much less that he had been in love with me since we were cubs.

“Yeah... but, she had a... well, a clit like yours.” Diego explained, entirely nonplussed.

“And... you don’t mind?” I asked.

Diego shook his head. “Not at all. I actually... think it’s... kind of hot.” Now he was blushing, ears tucked down in embarrassment and refusing to meet my eyes.

“You do?” 

“I mean- not in an objectifying kind of way! I don’t like you just because you have a- but, I mean-“ Diego looked flustered, trying to back out of any offense he may have caused.

“D, I’m not offended,” I assured, laughing. “I just... I’ve never had anyone actually like my clit. Most guys, they act like it’s made of worms or something.”

“Is that what happened with Frank last night?” Diego asked, scooting a little closer.

“Yeah.” I shrugged, feeling emboldened by our conversation, “he called me a freak.”

Diego shook his head, “that dumbass fox wouldn’t know a good thing if it slapped him in the face.”

“It... kind of did.”

Diego burst out laughing, the strength of his guffaws almost knocking him off the bed. “It did!?”

“He went to take off my underwear, and it, well...”

“Oh my god!” Diego shook his head as his laughter subsided, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. “I’m glad that asshole left, he didn’t deserve you.”

“D...” I began, but he shushed me as he ran his fingers over the side of my muzzle.

“I mean it, Ay. Even if he hadn’t reacted so badly to your body, he was rude, and selfish, and he wouldn’t even pet the cat.” 

I smiled, leaning into his touch. “He ordered my dinner for me.”

Diego scrunched up his nose. “He’s one of those?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Ay?” Diego whispered, shifting in the pleasant silence that had settled over us.

“Yeah?”

“Could I... could I kiss you?”

I smiled, feeling my heart swell, “yeah.”

Diego’s lips met mine in a gentle press, then slowly moved into a deeper kiss, tongue lapping over my lips and whiskers until I opened my mouth for him, feeling the gentle scratch of his barbed tongue as it twined with mine.

I moaned, leaning into the kiss as Diego’s hands explored my naked body, caressing over shoulders and breasts before his fingers tangled in my short mane, pressing us harder together.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, one hand at the base of his skull as the other grabbed at the strong muscles of his shoulder blades.

Diego broke the kiss, and moved to rub his jaw against mine, marking me with his scent. I rubbed him back, enjoying the way his body vibrated with happy purrs.

Diego kissed down my neck, licking and nipping as he went. I moaned as he reached my pulse point, nipping at it playfully before suckling at his bitemark.

I pulled at his tank top, and Diego released my neck to let me pull the top over his head. I hummed appreciatively at his defined muscles, then leaned in and took one of his nipples in my mouth, sucking on it, enjoying the feeling of the hard little nub in my mouth.

Diego moaned, stroking my mane, and I nipped at it, causing him to suck in his breath in surprised arousal.

“Oh, Allá...” he moaned, leaning back as I began to lick over his nipple, “don’t stop.”

A pulse of arousal shot straight through me to the tip of my clit at his words, and I moved to suck his other nipple into my mouth, taking the first in my fingers to tug and twist, my muzzle buried in the soft fluff of his chest.

Diego’s free hand stroked down my back, tugging at the base of my tail as he pressed his chest into my muzzle. The feeling of his fingers pulling my mane was intoxicating. I’d never had anyone do that before. Never had someone touch me and moan my name while I pleasured them. Maybe I should tell Diego that I was a virgin. Not innocent by a long shot, but a virgin none the less.

I pulled away from Diego’s nipple, breathing hard as I look up into his hooded eyes. “Hey, D?”

“Yeah?” Diego asked, letting go of my mane.

“Um... well... I just thought you should know... I’m a virgin.” I felt silly saying it. With everything else that had transpired in the last twelve hours, it seemed like a meaningless detail.

“You are?” Diego seemed surprised.

“Well, no one’s ever stuck around after finding out about...” I gestured at my clit, hard and straining between my legs.

“Well, I think I can change that, if you’ll let me, of course?” Diego raised a curious eyebrow.

“If I didn’t want you, you know you wouldn’t even be in the same county anymore, right?”

Diego laughed, “fair point.” He licked his lips, looking me over. “Speaking of your clit...” Diego slid down into a push-up position, propped on his elbows, and slipped his arms underneath my thighs, pulling me toward him before leaning forward and licking along the length of my clit.

I gasped, my hips bucking into the new sensation. Diego growled playfully, and leaned up to take the head into his mouth.

My eyes rolled back in pleasure as he began to move his head up and down along my shaft, creating suction that pulled from my belly button all the way to the tip of my clit, making my pussy pulse with need.

I had read somewhere that the tip of the clitoris had about three hundred times the nerve endings of the tip of the penis, and if that was true, I could hardly imagine what guys thought a blowjob felt like, because it couldn’t be anywhere near as amazing as this.

Diego’s tongue ran up the underside of my clit, his teeth barely scratching at the sensitive skin as I thrust up into his mouth, grabbing onto his ears with one hand while the other sunk claws into the mattress behind me, aching with the effort of keeping me upright and steady.

I thrust up hard into Diego’s mouth, and he moaned, the vibrations making me cry out in pleasure. Drool dripped down the length of my clit from his mouth, mixing with my slick as it slipped down between my folds.

Diego withdrew from my clit, and I whined in disappointment. “Easy, girl,” Diego murmured, and pressed a large hand against my chest, “just lay back.”

I didn’t hesitate to obey, lowering myself down onto my back on the twisted sheets. Diego spread my legs, then pressed them back so that my paws were planted firmly onto the mattress, my pussy bared to him completely.

Diego licked, slow and hard, along the length of my cunt, rough tongue dragging along the sensitive lips.

I gasped, and bucked into him, practically losing it as his tongue continued up to the shaft of my clit, but stopped short, right where it met the sheath of sensitive skin where it hid most of the time. 

Diego began to lick me like that, with long strokes of his tongue along my dripping cunt.

I moaned, writhing on the bed. I reached up and grabbed at my nipples, twisting and pulling hard as he licked me.

“D- Diego! Diego, I can’t- I-“ I couldn’t get the words out, but Diego took my clit in his large hand, slick with my own juices, and began pumping it, hard. “Ah- Ah- D!” I cried out his nickname as I came, hips bucking wildly as my clit convulsed in his hand, shooting slick across my stomach and chest as it spurted from my cunt.

“Good girl,” Diego growled softly, pulling himself onto all fours and crawling up to where he could prop himself above my heaving stomach. 

“God, D, that was...” I stopped, surprised to feel the rasp of his tongue across my soft belly fur. He was licking up my slick.

My clit pulsed with the eroticism of the action, and I laid back, moaning as Diego licked my juices from my fur.

He licked his way from my belly button all the way up to my muzzle, where he kissed me, filling my mouth with the taste of my own arousal.

“Mmm, my turn.” I murmured as we broke apart, and rolled us, flipping Diego in a Muy Thai move that landed us with me crouching above him, feeling my slick drip from my needy pussy down onto his cock.

I slunk down the length of his body, my mouth watering at the sight of his cock straining against the flimsy mesh of his shorts. I pulled them off with ease, my cunt grabbing at the air as his length bounced free, the dark pink head glistening with drippy pre-cum.

I took it in my mouth, enjoying the heavy weight of it against my tongue. The small barbs along it’s length scraped pleasantly against the roof of my mouth, and I desperately wanted them scraping the thick skin of my cunt, his cock buried deep inside of me.

Diego pressed up into my mouth, and I swallowed around him as his cock pushed against my throat.

I bobbed up and down the length of him, and dropped a hand down to toy with his ballsack.

The soft, velvety fur of his balls was moist with sweat, and when I rolled them in my hand Diego gasped and thrust into my mouth, grabbing for my mane to hold me there.

Within seconds, though, he used my mane to pull my head from his cock, instead lowering it down to the heavy pair of balls I had been playing with.

“Suck them, please,” Diego moaned, pressing me down toward them.

I opened my mouth wide, and tongued one of the heavy orbs into my mouth. They were big, large enough that I couldn’t fit both into my mouth at the same time, and I sucked on the one heartily, my nose pressed to the sweaty, heady smelling place between them and his cock. God, I wanted to roll in that scent, I thought, grinding my clit into the mattress as I sucked.

I popped the one out of my mouth, and switched to the other, rubbing my face against his fur as I sucked hard, loving the way it made Diego moan and swear at the head of the bed.

“Off. Off, please, god, Allá, before I cum!” 

I pulled away from his ballsack, licking my lips as I looked at Diego, green eyes blown to almost black as his chest heaved. Pre-cum dripped steadily down the length of his cock, which pulsed every few seconds of its own accord.

Diego panted, propping himself up to look at me. “I wanna be inside you when I cum.”

“Fuck,” the word slipped out before I could stop it, my clit throbbing at the thought. “Me too.”

“You got a condom?” Diego asked, sitting up properly.

I sat back, breathing hard. “Yeah, in the bottom drawer of my nightstand.”

Diego leaned over, and pulled open the bottom drawer. “Naughty kitty,” he teased, coming back up with a familiar orange and white phallus in his hand.

“Hey, I have needs.” I responded, folding my arms across my chest petulantly.

“Obviously,” Diego laughed, going back down into the drawer. This time when he straightened it was with a small square package. “Feline condoms, even better,” he breathed, and ripped open the package with practiced ease, rolling the thin rubber down over his needy cock.

The feline-designed condom held strong against the barbs of his cock, while wrapping tightly enough to it to keep their small, rough ridges.

“Come here,” Diego beckoned, and I moved onto his lap, happily allowing him to take me by the hips. He held me with one hand, and grabbed his cock with the other, then pressed on my hip, lowering me down onto him.

I gasped as he pushed into me, his size and heat filling me in the best way I had ever felt. Moaning, I pushed down in turn, sinking onto him. His cock pulsed inside of me as he thrust his hips up, and I pressed down harder, forcing him farther inside.

I grabbed onto him by the shoulders, leaning in as he grabbed my mane with one hand where it trailed between my shoulder blades, the other keeping a hard grip on my hip. He held my body close as he thrust into me, and I cried out, grinding down until the opening of my cunt was flush with his sheath, his cock filling me to where the tip just brushed my cervix.

We both gasped, holding there for a moment before I experimentally raised myself up a few inches, feeling the scrape of his barbs against the walls of my pussy. I hissed with pleasure, burying my face into Diego’s neck as I lowered myself back down, not quite to his full length, and then lifted back up again.

“Oh, keep that up, Ay.” Diego moaned, his paw on my hip slipping back to grab me by the ass, and he began to thrust up in time with my movements.

The rutting dance that we fell into sent my mind flying, the only thing that existed the rhythmic rise and fall, slip and slap, of our bodies in time, my clit caught in the space between our bodies, grinding against Diego’s abs.

“Oh, god, Diego!” I cried, my claws digging into his back as I slammed myself down onto his cock, filling myself with his pulsing length as he thrust it into me, claiming me in the same time that I claimed him, our bodies attaching to one another in a perfect, desperate need.

“Ay! Fuck, feels so good...” Diego growled, thrusting up in a final push, his cock pulsing hard inside of me as he came, my body responding in kind, slick splattering us both as my clit and pussy convulsed hard, spurting between us and below us.

We stayed still for long moments, panting and nuzzling against one another. Slowly, I pulled away, grimacing at the viscous fluid that strung between us.

“We’re both disgusting.” I said matter-of-factly, looking at the wet puddle on my sheets.

Diego laughed, stretching luxuriously in the after glow. He planted a swift kiss on the side of my muzzle, then slipped off the bed onto his feet. “I’ll get the laundry going if you start the shower.”

“Deal.” I said, and opened my bedroom door for the first time that day, the same state of slight disarray that had been the apartment last night still there this morning a comfort in its own, odd way.

Maybe we could order pizza and play a round of Smash after showering, I though happily as I made my way to the bathroom.


End file.
